Second Chance at Love
by CreativeBird
Summary: Bella has a beautiful and peaceful life.But things are going to change drastically. Will she survive the change? Will she manage to get over him?
1. Chapter 1

_***DISCLAIMER* Twilight is property of Stephenie Meyer, but this story is mine so please don't copy it. I also am not interested in having it translated into another language. Thanks for the offers, but no thanks. :)**_

_**This is my first Fan Fiction story, so I'll try and make it good and as long as I can,but I don't think I can make it any longer than 20 chapters. Only if I get any good ideas through the course of the story!**_

_**Enjoy :)!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hello, what can I get you?" I asked smiling wide to the lady that stood in front of me.<p>

Yes, I was working in a coffee shop, but I am not ashamed of it. Many of my friends told me that it wasn't 'cool' to be working at my age, but I didn't care what they thought, it was my life. But that's not why I was working, not because I enjoyed it better than going out with my friends and have fun. No, I had to work because I didn't have filthy rich parents and I wasn't a spoiled brat as many of my friends were. I was coming from a modest family, and I was damn proud of it, we weren't rich but we were decent. Even though my parents were paying for my college, I still had to eat and that's another reason why I had to work.

"A latte macchiato, please." She said in her high pitched voice, she looked old for the age she must've been, I guessed it was around 20,just like me. She had long strawberry-blonde hair and icy blue eyes, and she had tons of makeup on her face.

I wasn't into makeup, and never was. I liked to look natural and be myself all the time. But that wasn't Alice's opinion as well. Alice was my best friend and she thought that every girl _had_ to wear makeup and wear those freaky high heels that she called _'pumps'. _Last week I tried a pair, just to make her comfortable, and I couldn't even stand up in them, I refused to let her buy them for me, but guess what? The next day I was awoken with a knock at my door and when I opened the door, there was no one but _the_ box with _those_ shoes. There was no note, but I was sure she got back to the store and bought them for me.

I gave the lady her macchiato and she paid flipping the money like she had a room full of one hundred dollar bills. Ugh, I started to hate that bitch even if I didn't know her._ Such a snob!_

Next in line was a freaky gorgeous guy. He had bronze hair that was sticking in every way, but that was how it was supposed to be if he wanted to look _hot and sexy, _and he had beautiful green eyes that were searching on the menu. He was tall and had strong muscle arms and chest that was defined even better through his thin grey t-shirt. His brows were furrowed in thought as he was concentrating on the menu. I almost leaned in and touched his smooth looking face.

"Hmm, I think I'd like a dark, strong coffee please." Wow, his voice so velvety that even angels sounded bad compared to what I just heard.

I was ogling at the beautiful man until I was rudely interrupted by someone that cleared its voice and stood behind the God with the velvety voice.

I looked behind him and saw no one else than evil himself. Well not evil, but he was evil now that he stopped me looking at the angel in front of me. I mean how many times a day can a guy, perfect like this, come in such small coffee shop like this?

James was my boyfriend. Yeah I know what you're thinking, 'Bella Swan has a boyfriend?'. Well hell yeah she does. We are together for almost nine months now, and he has been there for me when I was in trouble and he protected me. Even though he is not the perfect boyfriend material, he has been sweet and gentle with me.

James and I are living in a flat with three rooms. We decided that we should spare some money by splitting the rent in half so we wouldn't struggle so much with money. I can't complain, the apartment it is nice and clean, and it had plenty of room for us. Of course we had our own separate bedrooms, don't worry we weren't _that_ far in the relationship to spare the bed as well.

Of course, Charlie, my dad, wasn't happy at all when he found out. Actually he wasn't approving James because he said that he 'felt' that something was odd about that _child._

"James, can you wait just a minute?" I snapped at him. He frowned but didn't reply. "Here you go." I told the angel as I handed him his order.

"Thank you." He replied. "Keep the change." Angel added as he handed me ten bucks. He put on a crooked smile that flipped my stomach and made me dizzy. And with that he was out and next in line was James.

"What would you like?" I almost growled taking his order.

"The usual." He barked back. "Bella what was that?" He asked annoyed as I waited for his coffee to be done.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to sound innocent, as if it wasn't so obvious.

"Don't pretend you don't know." He said with a scowl. "You were almost drooling all over that guy." James spat at me.

"Baby, I don't know what you're taking about, I didn't even look at him." Wow, nice Bella two lies in one minute, you are doing great.

"Yeah right, you didn't even see me behind him."

"Whatever." I replied slightly annoyed by him, but also feeling guilty, I hated to lie, though look what I've done in the past three minutes.

"Yeah whatever, but we're talking about this at home." He said as he paid his coffee and vanilla muffin.

I swallowed hard as I watched him walk outside. _Great, just great._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well guys, this was the first chapter and I really hope you liked it, I took a big risk writing this without a beta but I hope I won't disappoint you.<strong>_

_**Thank you Bee1982 for checking it out before I posted it, and thank you TheJohannaT, and many others for supporting me and believing in me that I could do it.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you thought. I will kindly take my time and respond to EVERY review. Please leave your good thoughts as well as the bad ones,remarks or questions that you might have.**_

_**Love Lexi Xx.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***DISCLAIMER* Twilight is property of Stephenie Meyer, but this story is mine so please don't copy it. I also am not interested in having it translated into another language. Thanks for the offers, but no thanks. :)**_

_**Authors note: I am truly 'proud' of myself because I have already 4 reviews on the first chapter and it's not been 24 hours yet. So I decided to post the second chapter now because I got a few requests that said that they'd love a soon update. **_

_**So here we go!**_

_**Enjoy :)!**_

* * *

><p>After the long day of work, I was heading home for a comfortable night in my comfy apartment. I was getting closer and closer to the street where our block was situated and I started to think about my discussion with James.<p>

The sun was still on the slightly blue sky. I loved summer because I could feel the sun's embrace on my skin and the warmth from the air. I also loved summer because we were in school break, something that made me happy and giddy, but also it made me miss my friends from college.

Even though I made some friends outside school, it didn't mean I was really fond them. They weren't as close as my friends from school. And of course some of them I couldn't even call them friends, but they were James friends so I had no right to say anything about it.

'_Yeah whatever, but we're talking about this at home.' _ I was slightly frightened when I remembered the face he made as he said that sentence. His face was dark with fury and his eyes made him look like a mad man.

As I opened the door to the little place we owned, I observed that there was no one home, or at least the silence said so. It was dark; even the natural light from the sun was blocked as the heavy window curtains were closed over the window.

A shiver went down my spine when I felt a warm breath tickle my right side of the neck. "Why is so dark in here?" I asked with my voice trembling.

"I hate light when I have to talk something important with you sweet Bella." James replied from behind me with a raspy voice. His hands grabbed me by my hips and he shoved me onto the couch.

He came in front of me and settled between my legs, his hand gripping onto my thighs and looked sternly into my eyes. "Now why won't we have a little talk about what happened today?" James ordered more than suggested.

"Baby, calm down. Nothing happened today, I swear, I didn't even know that guy." I said truthfully.

"But Isabella, you don't need to know someone to flirt with them." He replied and in that instant I knew it was bad, he never used my full name just if he was mad or he was talking very serious. Now he was both.

I gulped loudly as I responded, "I didn't flirt with him. How could I ever? He didn't even look at me. Besides I would never do something like that to you."

"You never could you know?" He spat at me. "Come on, admit it, I saw the look on your face when he spoke. You were mesmerized by him." James added as he tightened his grip on my thighs.

"What are you talking about? I have no idea about what you are saying and you don't have any proof of it." I breathed out in pain.

"You want proof? I'll give you proof." He said and suddenly his grip wasn't on me anymore but a heavy hand hit me flat on my cheek and I was knocked out for a couple of seconds.

When I finally opened my eyes I could see James still hovering above me. His face had many emotions anger, guilt, compassion, and more anger.

I crawled as far as I could in the corner of the couch and caressed my burning cheek. "I can't believe you did that." I was in shock and tears were stinging my eyes.

Several minutes passed and neither of us moved, we stood there wide eyed, looking at each other. "Oh my God, Bella, I didn't mean to. Oh God, please forgive me. Are you okay?" James snapped from his trance and tried to come closer to me, but I kept going backwards until my back hit the wall.

"Stay away from me." I managed to choke with tears rolling down my face.

"Bells, come on, I didn't mean it, I was jealous. I am so, so sorry." He said as he flung his arms over me and pulled me into his chest where I stood not moving but sobbing violently.

That night when I went in my room, I looked the door after me. After what happened tonight I was too afraid to sleep in the same house with him unprotected.

The next day at the coffee shop was excruciating. James went with me in the morning and when I started my shift he kissed me big on my mouth for everyone to see. After that, he ordered his usual and sat at a table.

It was almost 3 o'clock in the afternoon and James still didn't move an inch from his spot, until the angel that caused me a knock out the other night came in.

"Hello, can I get a strong coffee? Just like yesterday?" He smiled and I tried to do the same but without James seeing me.

"Here ya go." I said giving him the steaming cup of dark coffee.

"Thanks." He smiled at me but his face fell as he scanned my face with more prudence. "What happened to your face? It's swollen and it's about to form a bruise." He exclaimed.

"It's nothing really, I…I fell the other day." I lied, closing my eyes trying to put away the tears.

"That's no excuse. Let me take care of it. I am a medical student, I can help." He said extending his arm to touch my hurt side of face. I closed my eyes to feel his smooth touch on my still burning cheek, but I never felt it. Instead I heard a heavy knock and I snapped my eyes open.

James was on the ground hovering over the angel, his fist was drawn back and he was about to hit the angel in his perfect face, but he managed to catch his fist and throw him over.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you dude? Touching _my_ girls face." James spat at him and I shivered when I heard how me accentuated the word 'my', it was like I was a soulless object.

"Are you blind or something? Didn't you see her face? She is hurt!" Angel yelled at James pointing at me.

"I saw you damn idiot! Now get out, we can manage it."

Angel turned on his heel to look at me "I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Be careful next time and put some ice on that, okay?" He asked and I nodded.

He smiled sadly and took his coffee walking outside, climbing in the same car as he did yesterday.

James didn't speak at all until we got home that night. And I was scared shitless.

Again he began to ask me what I was doing talking to that guy and why did he want to touch my face. I answered truthfully that I didn't know and he said that he could help me with my swollen face.

"Bullshit!" James yelled and shoved me with all his strength into the wall. I fell flat onto the floor and that night he didn't even try to apologize or pick me up.

I stayed there the entire night shivering from the cold and pain.

The whole week I had to deal with James and his jealousy fits. Every night he would manage to hurt me some way, by pushing me, hitting me, or even threatening me.

Until one night when I was done with his shit.

I packed all my clothes and belongings that I had in that small room, and headed outside on the street. I couldn't have done that if he hadn't been at the store picking up some food I sent him to buy, and now I was thankful that my plan had worked.

I had no idea where to go, I had some money that could keep me safe under a roof at night but I couldn't do that my whole life, I needed a place to stay. And that was all resolved when I saw a little car that saved me from living on the streets.

He stopped the car and I hopped in, happy that he had found me when I needed him the most.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that was it, I left you with a cliffie. Not because I love to do that but I cannot write more about the mysterious driver because I'd give you too much in one chapter.<strong>_

_**Thank you**_ **Liz **_**a.k.a.**_** momma2fan **_**for helping me correct this mess I've made! Thank you so much :)!**_

_**Please review and tell me what you thought. I will kindly take my time and respond to EVERY review. Please leave your good thoughts as well as the bad ones, remarks or questions that you might have.**_

_**Love Lexi Xx.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***DISCLAIMER* Twilight is property of Stephenie Meyer, but this story is mine so please don't copy it. I also am not interested in having it translated into another language. Thanks for the offers, but no thanks. :)**_

_**Authors note: I can't thank you enough for all the support I get every day from you guys! I know that some of you read this but don't review it because you don't have accounts, well that's no problem to me, I still appreciate that you waste your valuable time to read my story.**_

_**Enjoy :)!**_

* * *

><p>As I climbed into the car I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. I tossed my huge, heavy bag on the back seat and turned to look at my best friend.<p>

"Hey stranger, what the hell are you doing on the streets at this hour and with that bag after you?" Jake asked me whilst he hugged me tight.

"Well, I'll tell you later, after you drop me off at some motel or something." I answered when he let go of me.

"What? I am NOT dropping my best friend at a motel! No way! You'll stay at my place how long you want to." Jake replied with a concerned look on his face. "But why do you need a place to stay?"

"Jake, I'll tell you later. Right now, I want to go away from here." I said and he nodded starting the engine. "But anyhow, what were you doing here at this late hour?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at him. "Some lucky girl has anything to do with it?" I added and even if it was night outside I could see how his cheeks were suddenly bright pink.

It wasn't odd for me and Jake to talk about our relationships. Once we were together, but that ended because we didn't want to ruin our friendship that we built over the years.

Jake was my first best friend, my first kiss, my first time, well he was my first everything as I was to him. But things started to get a little crazy after we had our first 'time' together. We stopped talking to each other, we were a lot shyer, and people started to notice that. So we decided to stop this 'friends with benefits' thing and just be best friends and help each other when needed.

"No Bells, you know that if I had anyone in my life you'd be the one to find out. Plus I wouldn't date someone before I've asked you about her." He said as he elbowed me in the ribs.

"Okay, than it is not a girl. But really Jake, why were you wandering around this late? I hope you're not in trouble."

"No, I am not. Well, ugh…yes I am." He admitted and my eyes widened.

"Jacob what the hell did you do?" I asked with my voice cracking.

"I did nothing bad, but my dad did."

"Who, Billy? Jake, don't mess with me, just tell me what the hell you did so I can help you get out of it." I said getting angry with every minute I waited for his answer.

Billy was Jake's dad, he was really cool. He used to go fishing with Charlie, my dad. We always went to their house to play and later in the evening we would eat the fish that our dads caught. Jake had the ugliest habit of blaming Billy for everything he did. Yeah they were best friends and that was nice, but it wasn't nice of Jake to blame Billy for every little stupid thing.

I'll give you an example. Once I was visiting Billy and Jake with my father and there were some thrown t-shirts over the place and I asked Jake why didn't he take them and put them in the closet and his answer was that, they weren't his and it was Billy's fault that he didn't clean up. So here you have it, the proof that Billy was innocent and Jake was exaggerating.

"No really, I'm clean, I didn't do anything. But my dad on the other hand…"And he left it there, hanging and I waited for him to continue, but instead he took a deep breath and blinked a few times like he was just going to cry.

"Jake, what happened? Is Billy okay?" I asked alarmed.

He shook his head, but then he nodded. "He is fine now, but something did happen to him." His voice cracked and I wiped the tear that just fell. "Can we talk about this at home please?"

"Of course. Now, man up and eyes on the road, we're almost there." I said patting his shoulder.

Soon we were at Jake's 'crib' as he called it. But it really was a nice two bedroom apartment, where he lived alone. But let me tell you, for a man that lives alone, he can really keep the place clean.

Jake took my bag in one hand and my hand in his other and he pulled me through the 'crib'.

"Here, you can take this room." He said and winked at me. The way he said it, made it sound like he had ten spare rooms and he just decided to give me this one.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it Jake." I said kissing his cheek, again he blushed.

"What are best friends for Bells? You just unpack and make yourself at home whilst I prepare us dinner." He added and I gave him a curious look.

"Jacob Black cooking? Is this a parallel universe?" I asked half joking, half not. Since when did he cook? Well, I guess living alone has its advantages. And with that I closed my door and allowed myself to take my time and unpack.

After about one hour of unpacking, I went into the kitchen to see if Jake needed any help. To my surprise the table was set and he was just taking the frying pan from the stove and setting it on the table.

"Dinner is served." He gave me a crooked smile

"Wow Jake, I am really impressed. Since when do you cook?" I asked.

"Since my best friend decided to live with her boyfriend." Jake replied putting some pasta in both plates.

I sat down at the table with nothing to say anymore. I knew Jake didn't like James, so I decided to avoid the subject, but of course Jake wouldn't let me.

"So, are you telling me why do you need a place to stay?" Jake asked filling his big mouth with pasta.

"Well, James and I…kinda broke up." I breathe out and Jake almost chocked.

"Wow that took long enough!"

"Jake, don't be so mean! We just broke up and that's all you have to say?"

"Sorry, but you know I don't trust the guy. He's a…a…I can't even find a word that would fit him." Jake said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, anyway I told you why I was so late on the streets, but you? What's your excuse?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

Suddenly Jake pushed his plate away and his eyes were fixed on the table cloth.

"Well, Bells I don't want you to worry but my dad got into an accident." He whispered and I gaped at him.

"What? How? When? Jake, why the hell didn't you say anything?" I asked incredulous.

"He was driving that stupid old Chevy and the breaks weren't working anymore, so he ran into a tree. Some time ago, to be precisely a month. And I didn't tell you because I knew you would freak out, plus I don't think that stupid boyfriend of yours would've let you come with me to visit him." Jake answered all of my questions.

"Ex-boyfriend and I wouldn't have cared what he thought, it would have been my decision, and of course I would've visited him with you. Now, it's too late for that, is he okay?"

"Well he is okay, but he paralyzed. And what I was doing in the town so late at night, well…I was searching for a wheelchair." I gasped loudly.

"What? He-he-he paralyzed? Oh my God! Does Charlie know? When are you going to see him again?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, Charlie knows, but I asked him not to tell you. And I am going to see him next week; hopefully I'll find a wheelchair till then." Jake said and I relaxed a bit more but not entirely.

"Can I come with you?" I whispered.

"No Bells, that wouldn't be such a good idea. Besides you need to stay at the apartment and take care of things here, but I promise you that he is much better now. He still has to work on his optimism but that's the last thing he has to worry now. Charlie is there with him every day. I promise next time I go, you'll come with me, okay?"

"Yeah okay. If I can help you with anything tell me, anything really. Do you need money for the wheelchair? I know they are kinda expensive." I offered

"No Bells, everything's fine, I have money for everything, you just have to be here and clean the apartment until I come back."

"But Jake, this is so clean; I don't think I have anything to clean myself. By the way how did you manage to keep it so clean?" I asked incredulous.

"Well, I told you bachelor life has its advantages. And I'm sure you'll find something to clean, if not than until next week I'll do my best to mess this place up." He grinned.

"Yes sir."

"Now, eat your dinner and get to bed, tomorrow you'll help me look for a wheelchair." Jake dug back into his pasta.

"Got it. Oh, and remind me to call Charlie tomorrow to tell him that it is not polite to keep secrets from his daughter." I frowned.

"Sorry for that but he agreed that James was an ass and it wouldn't be any good to tell you." He reminded me and I nodded.

"Still, next time no more secrets." I pointed at him but remembering that I still hadn't told him why I broke up with James.

Jake chuckled taking my hand and kissing my knuckles "I promise." He said in a solemn tone.

And with that we finished our dinner. Next I went to take a shower and examine my bruises that that bastard James gave me today. When I went to bed that night, every worry and every thought went away when my head hit the pillow and I drifted off into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that was it, I left you without a cliffie this time.<strong>_

_**Thank you**_ **Liz **_**a.k.a.**_** momma2fan **_**for doing an excellent job by 'Betaing' this chapter. Thank you so much :)! **_

_**Please review and let me know what you thought. I will kindly take my time and respond to EVERY review. Please leave your good thoughts as well as the bad ones, remarks or questions that you might have.**_

_**Love Lexi Xx.**_


End file.
